Black Bullet: The Next Generation
by Flashwolf96
Summary: About 40 years after the events of Black Bullet, Kisara Tendo's granddaughter Risa Tendo has taken over as president of Tendo Civilian Security. After being called to attend a meeting with Lady Seitenshi II, Risa learns about The Legacy, an artifact with an evil power that must not fall into the wrong hands. Can she stop the evil forces working against her and save Tokyo?
1. Episode 1: A New Era

**From Flash: Hello whoever decided to read my terrible story. I'm Flashwolf96, but you can call me Flash if you want. Anyway, this is my first story published onto this site, so I'm kinda excited and nervous at the same time. I worked on this with my brother ninjaman1399, so this isn't all my credit. Also, it goes without saying that Black Bullet isn't mine either, but you could've guessed that since I'm on a site called fanfiction , but I guess I should say it anyway because a bunch of other people do it.**

 **I really hope you enjoy our Fanfiction, and I'd appreciate your thoughts on it. I made this first part really short on purpose because I wanted to know if I should continue it or if I should just stop before it gets started.**

* * *

Risa Tendo took her seat next to Lady Seitenshi. She was at a meeting with a lot of other bigshots. She wasn't sure what it was about, but when Lady Seitenshi sent her an email requesting her to attend, she immediately walked over. Lady Seitenshi the Second (Or Lady Seitenshi II) wasn't the type of woman to send emails to people, much less Risa. Or maybe she was. Risa didn't know.

"Thank you all for attending this impromptu meeting." said Lady Seitenshi II. Everyone in the room seem to respond immediately and positively, except Risa "It was our pleasure!"

 _'Stupid **ass-kissers. I'm sure you all have somewhere else to be or something that you'd rather be doing right now**_ _._ _'_ thought the girl. "Lady Seitenshi, why did you call us all here randomly?"

"Straight to the point, are we?" Seitenshi asked. Risa nodded. "Yes. Though I'm sure everyone else was about to ask that too." She replied.

Lady Seitenshi finally began explaining the purpose of the meeting. "A certain item in my possession has gone missing."

"It isn't a vibrator, right?" said a Promoter that was in attendance at the meeting. Some of the males snickered at his comment, but Risa grew furious. How dare he disrespect Lady Seitenshi?! Risa began to stand, but Lady Seitenshi held up a hand to stop her. She began laughing.

"Haha! No, nothing like that. I actually don't own one, but I've always wondered how it felt to use one."

The Promoter had a look of confusion on his face. Risa understood why though. Lady Seitenshi was engaging in casual conversation with them. Like she didn't just request their attendance to a "Level 5 Priority" meeting, and imply that she needed a favor from them. Risa also felt a little weird because she started imagining Seitenshi using a vibrator. Apparently the guys were too because they were snickering again and high-fiving each other

"Ignore them, ma'am." said Risa.

"Don't worry about it. We need to lighten this tense mood." replied Seitenshi.

 _' **Tense mood? What is she talking about?** '_

"Anyway, the item in question is-"

"The Legacy of the Seven Stars, if I'm not mistaken?" came a voice from every direction.

"That is correct!"

"Wait, where did that voice come from?" asked Risa as she scanned the area for the voice.

"Oh, it didn't come from any of you?" replied Seitenshi.

"No." said Risa. She stood up and moved to protect the new protector of the Tokyo Area.

"Get behind me." she ordered. Seitenshi complied without delay as Risa looked around for the voice's owner.

"Reveal yourself!"

The owner of the voice laughed manically for a few seconds before the laughter seemingly focusing on one of the seats in the room, where a man with the mask of the legendary myth Kagetane Hiruko was sitting with his feet on the table.

"My dear, I was never hiding."

* * *

 **From Flash: And there you have it! Should I continue it? Should I destroy this abomination of a fanfic before I make your eyes bleed any further? Did I fill it with just enough suspense to make you want to read more?**

 **Also take note that I'm still new to this whole "publishing stories" thing, so please just bear with my stupidity as I try to figure things out.**


	2. Kagetane Hiruko

**From Flash: So I decided to release the next part because I felt like what I published wasn't enough to give a good judgement on. Maybe this will give you guys a better grasp of the story. Again, please review and tell me if it's Ass or A-Class (See what I did there? No? Okay).**

* * *

"My dear, I was never hiding."

The man held both of his arms out and without moving his legs, floated to a standing position and transitioned into a bow.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, our second useless head-of-state."

Seitenshi looked past Risa's shoulder at the masked man.

"Kagetane?! You're real? I thought you were a myth!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Risa seemed just as shocked. "W-what is he doing here?"

The man known as Kagetane Hiruko spoke up. "I'm glad I don't have to introduce myself, as it seems you already know who I am."

He glanced at Risa suddenly.

"Now how about you? You seem...protective of our Lady.

"I am Risa Tendo, president of CivSec and master of all Tendo techniques."

Kagetane tilted his head for a second, then sudden burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Ahahaha! Tendo Civilian Security? Man, have the years passed me by! I still remember when the president was Kisara Tendo forty plus years ago! Those were the days, I tell you!"

Risa's eyes widened with shock at the mention of Kisara. "You knew my grandmother?"

Kagetane laughed twistedly. "My dear, do you even know who I am?"

"Not really. I heard the rumors, but I thought they were just stories." replied Risa.

Kagetane merely shook his head. "To be forgotten in history so quickly, such a shame. No doubt you've heard of my best buddy Rentaro Satomi, however?

Risa nodded. "My grandmother did tell me that he kicked your ass a lot. Also, he's my grandfather." she remarked proudly.

Kagetane laughed twistedly once again. This whole conversation seemed to be the most amusing thing in the world to him.

"Ohoho! Seems my boy's been busy over the last few decades! I do hope you understand that those stories have been greatly exaggerated. For example, did he mention the two times I put him in the hospital? Or when I almost killed his Initiator? Or when I rescued him from a pack of Gastrea wolves? Or how about when I-"

"He also failed to mention that you talk too much. Now, why are you here?" she asked impatiently, cutting him off.

Kagetane gave her what she could only assume was a glare before he spoke. "I wouldn't recommend insulting me, my dear. Now, back to the Legacy of-"

 _ **Brrrrrrriiiiiinnnng!**_

He was suddenly cut of again by the ring of his phone. "Excuse me for a second." was all he said before he faced away from Risa and Seitenshi and answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh, my dear what took you so long? How difficult is it to slaughter a few guards at the front entrance?"

Risa was peeved, to say the least. "Um, excuse me! I dno't know if you're new to Japan or something, but it's rude to take a call while you're in a conversation with someone!" she barked.

Kagetane glanced back at her for a second. "Oh, it's nothing. Just make sure you do it fast. I'm sick of them already."

As he said that, he turned completely back to them and hung up his phone.

"Ah, excellent. Now finish her off for me, will you?"

"Yes, papa." came a voice from behind Seitenshi, followed by the all-too-familiar _**shing!**_ of metal swords.

* * *

 **From Flash: So like I said, please review and tell me what you thought. I'm genuinely curious as to if you guys will like the story or not. It's my first one, so please give me the benefit of the doubt if I mess up or do something stupid.**


	3. Cry Havoc

**From Flash: Here's the next part. I know I'm like super late in posting this, but it's a little longer than the other ones, so I hope that can compensate.**

* * *

 **"Yes, papa."**

Risa shoved Seitenshi out of the way just in time to avoid the slash from the girl behind her. The girl jumped back and held up her twin swords. "Stop moving or I'll cut your head off." she stated calmly.

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't yield, I'll be forced to engage you." Risa said.

"May I introduce my daughter, Kohina." said Kagetane suddenly. Kohina titled her head to the side, then looked at Kagetane. "Papa, that bitch is threatening me. May I kill her too?" she asked innocently. Kagetane shook his head.

"No, my darling, you may only attack the Lady." he replied. Kohina whined wth genuine disappointment. "Awwwww, papaaaa..."

Risa gave them both a disgusted look. "Never before have I seen such a distasteful use of a Cursed Child...tell me Kagetane, have you brainwashed her into accepting your violent ideals?"

Kagetane said nothing for a second, and Risa had a feeling that his face matched the expression on his mask. " _My_ violent ideals? _She_ proposed the idea of attacking our Lady yesterday, when we learned that she was meeting you all today, which by the way...amateur move. I owed her for saving my life previously, so I thought: Why the hell not? I could go for killing someone!"

Risa suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach. These two looked pretty weak, but their sadistic expressions, well, Kohina's sadistic expression, unnerved her. She was no fool. These two were probably way more powerful than she could ever be, right? Usually when someone is that casual in speech, they're really badass.

"You still haven't told us what you want. Is it the Seven Stars?" Risa asked, hoping to avoid a confrontation. However, Kohina suddenly dashed and was behind Seitenshi again before anyone could blink. But before she could attack her, Kagetane's voice sounded.

"Stop!" he said loudly. Kohina stopped mid-slash and jumped back.

"Better put a leash on that puppy." Risa blurted out. _"_ _ **Ugh, did I really just say that?**_ " she thought to herself.

"Papa! Why'd you tell me to stop?!" asked Kohina impatiently. Kagetane shook his head. "The girl _does_ have a point. Thank you, my dear, you may have saved the Lady a world of hurt yet."

Kagetane hopped off of the table and approached Risa. He was exceptionally taller than everyone, reaching at least the high sixes in feet.

"You see, without the Lady, we can't recover the Legacy. I think I'll let her explain it for me, I'm quite tired of talking." Kohina spoke up again, slightly aggravated. "Then just let me kill-"

"That's enough, young lady." Kagetane said, cutting her off. Kohina brushed some hair out of her eyes with a whip of her head. "Ugh, god I hate you." she mumbled.

Seitenshi cleared her throat. "Long story short, he wants the Legacy, an item that can summon a Stage 5 Gastrea. And only I know where it is. But I won't tell you!"

"So that was what this meeting was about..." said Risa.

"That's quite alright, my Lady. But I hope you are willing to lose some precious things in the near future." said Kagetane. He looked over at Kohina. "Honey?"  
She instantly perked up. "Papa?!" she asked excitedly.

Kagetane's eyes seemed to darken as he nodded. "Bring me the Lady's right arm." he instructed. Risa drew her sword as Kohina readied hers. "You'll have to take mine first. Lady Seitenshi, take cover!"

Seitenshi nodded and hid under the table. Risa brought her attention back to Kohina once she confirmed that Seitenshi was safe momentarily. "Your move, little girl." she said cockily.

Kohina rolled her eyes. "You're lucky my orders are clear." was all she said before she dashed towards the table that Seitenshi was hiding under and kicked it, sending it clean out of the window and to the ground outside. Risa jumped in front of Kohina, blocked her from Seitenshi.

"I see that disrespect runs in the family. You're going to be my opponent right now. That means no one-hit kills, no backstabs, and no sneaking around me to kill Lady Seitenshi." Kohina glanced at Kagetane again. "Papa?" she asked for confirmation.

"No."

Kohina grumbled something under her breath and dashed to Risa, sliding under her legs before making another dash at Seitenshi. Risa was quicker however, and managed to jumped in front of her again.

"You really don't listen, huh? I said no sneaking around me!" Risa yelled. Kohina stopped and turned to Kagetane once more. "Papaaaaa..." she whined.

Kagetane sighed. "Very well. But do not kill her."

Kohina turned back to Risa with a sadistic smile on her face. "Finally...AAAAH!" she yelled as she dashed at her, ending up behind her faster than she could anticipate and slashing at her back.

"Damn!" Risa yelled as she was struck from behind. She fell forward from the attack.

"Risa! Are you okay?" asked Seitenshi. Risa waved her off. "I'm fine. Just stings a little. Is that all you got, Kohina?" she taunted. Kohina narrowed her eyes at her.  
"I don't think you're in a position to keep acting tough, bitch." she spat before making more slashes at Risa. She tried to block them but her sword eventually slipped out of her hand and slid away.

" _ **Really?**_ " she thought as she readied her fists. "Special move: Sekkai Gaki!" she yelled as she threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Kohina, who ducked and dodged to avoid them until she was beside Seitenshi, where she put a sword around her arm.

"Finally, I can-" she started to say before she was cut off by Kagetane again.

"Nevermind the arm, darling, that's good enough." he said. Kohina still held her grip, but loosened the pressure on her arm and huffed with a pout.

"It seems that we have failed, Risa." said Seitenshi. "No way! I can still beat her!" yelled Risa in reply, but Seitenshi merely shook her head. "You can't. You are too weak to fight either of them. You must surrender."

( **From Flash: I mean the other CivSec members in the room could help too, I guess...NAH!** )

Risa, who had by now retrieved her sword, clenched it. "No. If I do, then I will cause dishonor on the Tendo name."

"If you continue like this, you will also cause dishonor on your family name. Yield at once, Risa."

"But-"

"I order you to yield." said Seitenshi in a scarily serious tone.

"B...Yes, my lady." she said as she dropped her sword. Seitenshi turned to Kagetane.

"I have called off Risa, but I still won't tell you anything." she said.

"How unfortunate." Kagetane replied. He glanced at the various CivSec officers that were tensed up around the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you don't mind us...borrowing the Lady for a while. Kohina?"

Kohina nodded and slapped the hilt of her sword on the back of Seitenshi's head and caught her body as Kagetane walked over to her.

"I won't allow this!" yelled Risa as she picked up her sword again. She ran at them, only to be pushed back by an invisible force, causing her to fall onto her backside.

"Ah, ah, ahhh. Bad dog. Didn't she order you to stand down?" taunted Kagetane.

"D-damn it..." she mumbled. _'_ _ **I have one more card to play, bastard...**_ _'_ she thought as she put her sword into her sheath halfway.

"Tendo Technique! Higura Masanomi!" she yelled as she slammed the blade into the sheath at full force, causing a huge explosion.

"Maximum Pain!" Kagetane quickly snapped his fingers and his repulsion shield expanded, protecting them from the explosion. Everyone else, however, was not so lucky. Gore was sprayed everywhere. Risa had barely survived and laid on the ground injured.

"H-how?!" she asked when she saw Kagetane and Kohina standing unharmed. Kagetane laughed twistedly.

"You would sacrifice the lives of every CivSec officer in this room just to reclaim our Lady? Well, they knew what they signed up for, I suppose. You've certainly gained my attention, however, Risa Tendo. I'm almost certain we'll meet again. Ciao." Kagetane and Kohina let themselves fall out of the hole in the glass made by the table.

"D-damn..." Risa mumbled as she gripped her sword and then passed out shortly after.

* * *

 **From Flash: *Presses hands together pleadingly* Please please please tell me what you think! I almost didn't post this because I figured no one liked my first two chapters, but then I had a thought:**

 **I read Fanfictions all the time, but most of the time I don't leave a review. (By the way, I never realized just how much reviews mean to an author until I became one) But even though I don't leave a review, I still really enjoyed the Fanfiction. So I'm hoping that there are some of you like me that have seen this and like it, but just didn't leave a review. It's not like I'm pressuring any of you into doing it, but it would really help me understand whether you're enjoying it or not. I might even put the next part out faster if I get enough incentive.**

 **Anyway, Ciao!**


	4. Kisara Tendo

**From Flash: Here's the next part. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later...

Risa woke up in the hospital. A nurse was checking something in the room and ran to get a doctor when she saw that Risa was awake. Soon, a doctor entered.

"Hello, Miss Tendo. Do you remember me?" asked the doctor.

"D...Doctor Metsuo...?" asked Risa groggily. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"That's right. I'm your family's special doctor. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Disappointed." Risa replied solemnly. "I failed Lady Seitenshi."

"Maybe. But from what I heard, the infamous Kagetane Hiruko and his daughter Kohina were the ones who kidnapped her. It's understandable that with their combined strength it would be improbably to be victorious." said Doctor Metsuo. Risa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Watch it. You may have saved my life, but I could easily end yours." she warned. Doctor Metsuo remained unfazed by her threat.

"I am assured that you can. Anyway, I have good news and bad news.

"What's the bad news?" Risa asked. Doctor Metsuo glanced at his clipboard.

"You've been unconscious for a while now."

"How long?"

"Three months." Risa's shot open.

"Three months?! Lady Seitenshi could be dead right now! There's no way she could hold out for three months."

Doctor Metsuo shook his head. "Our Lady Seitenshi is a most remarkable woman. She is full of surprises. I'm sure she's holding out just fine..." he said.

"Anyway, tell me the good news."

"You are as healthy as possible and will be discharged later today." he explained.

"But I just woke up." Risa said in a confused tone.

"Yes, but us staff have received word from the Tendo family to release you as soon as you wake up." he explained.

"Damn. Grandmother must want to speak to me." Risa said mostly to herself.

""Speak" might be an underestimation." he said. Later on, Risa was discharged from the hospital.

 _'_ _ **I'm going home. Grandmother can wait. I mean, she waited for three months, she can wait for another day, right?'**_ she thought to herself. Risa laughed a little at her reasoning and began walking home. After a few minutes, she heard a mysterious voice behind her.

"You look like hell, my dear."

Risa instantly froze up. She would know that voice from anywhere. Kagetane. She quickly turned with her sword drawn, aimed at his neck and at the same time Kagetane pointed one of his guns at her head.

"Maybe you'd like to put your weapon down now, young lady." said Kagetane cooly. Risa sneered.  
"I think I like it where it is. Where is Lady Seitenshi?" she asked.

"Unfortunate. Kohina" he replied, ignoring her question. He snapped his fingers and Kohina appeared walking from one of the side streets with a sadistic smile on her face before stopping.

"Restrain her for me, if you would?" he ordered. Kohina's smile widened (which made it look severely twisted) as she raised her swords.

"Yes, papa!" she squeaked with joy. She dashed at Risa and slashed at her, but Risa managed to put up a guard and block the attack.

"I'm not going to fall for that again." she said before counterattacking with a slash of her own. But Kohina was simply no longer there when her slash connected, appearing behind her before thrusting both swords forwards towards her back.

"Damn!" Risa exclaimed. She bent backwards over the swords before they impaled her, and then did a back flip, landing behind Kohina. Right before Kohina engaged again, Kagetane stopped her.

"Alright, that's enough playing. I need to talk to Miss Tendo." he said. Kohina stopped suddenly and sheathed her swords before walking behind Kagetane and hugging his pant leg innocently. It's as if her mood instantly changed from crazy to calm in an instant.

"If you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you in the first place? What, you wanted to warm me up or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's hard to strike up a conversation when a sword is pressed against your neck, my dear, as I'm sure it is the same down the barrel of a gun. Now that we are on better terms, let me say what I came to say. It's come to my attention that after putting yourself in the hospital, you've been summoned by the former president of CivSec. Long story short, I want to tag along. Simple, no?" he explained.

"Are you out of your mind? Wait, don't answer that. I cannot allow you to follow me. The Tendo family headquarters is a sacred place, and also, I know if you "tag along" you're gonna end up killing everyone there, like at the meeting." she said. Kagetane chuckled.

"I don't know if you remember, my dear, but I didn't hurt a soul. If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who slaughtered every Civilian Security officer in that room, and it was _my_ doing that prevented our Lady from sharing the same fate." he said. Risa's face seeped with rage. Everything came rushing back to her. Kagetane was right. She did kill everyone. But why wasn't she in prison right now? Was it possible that no one knew the truth?

"Damn you..."

She didn't have to take this. Risa turned and began walking away. Kagetane sighed.

"I had a feeling you'd decline. How about this? If you continue to reject my offer, you'll have a rude awakening when CivSec comes knocking at your door, asking questions about the massacre that took place three months ago." he challenged. This stopped Risa in her tracks. He wouldn't...would he? Risa turned back around.

"You wouldn't."

"Would you be willing to risk it? I just want to have a chat with my old pal Kisara. Is that too much to ask?"

Risa had a bad feeling in her stomach. She knew she was going to regret this. Her grandmother Kisara was probably going to kill her for this, if she wasn't already going to.

"Fine...I'll take you to her. Follow me." she said reluctantly.

"Of course. Come now, Kohina." he said.

"Yes, papa." she replied with a nod.

The three began walking, eventually ending up at a dojo-like building. Two guards stood outside the entrance.

"Madame Tendo, it's a pleasure!" said one guard.

"I'm glad your recovery was a success." said the other.

"Thank you." replied Risa respectively. The guards' gazes shifted to Kagetane and Kohina. A look of fear passed over them.

"N-no way!"

"I thought...he was just a myth!" Kagetane laughed at their fear.

"Glad to see my...reputation hasn't faltered." he said. He gave a jester-like bow, taking off his hat momentarily before putting it back on as he stood back up.

"Good evening, gentlemen. It's always a pleasure dealing with CivSec.

The guards immediately pulled out their guns and aimed at him.

"Don't move!" One of the guards shouted. Kagetane sighed.

"Yep...always a pleasure." he remarked with an amused tone. Risa waved the guards off.

"Wait, they're with me." she explained.

"Madame Tendo, please step aside." said the other guard.

"I said, "they're with me"." she said more clearly. The guard aimed his gun at Risa which caused her to narrow her eyes at him.

"Watch where you're pointing that. I might get the wrong idea." she remarked with an icy tone.

"S-shut up!" exclaimed the guard nervously. "If you're with them, you're just as bad." Risa was getting pissed. How dare he say that?! She was nothing like them! Sure, there was the whole "Tendo family evil" thing that had already begun its course through her, but she would never stoop so low...would she? Yes, she would. She pulled out her sword.

"You're right. I'm just as bad. That's why I killed all of those officers three months ago." she said.

"What?! That was you?!" one of the guards asked, surprised.

"Yes. I preformed an explosion technique fully aware of the consequences. Or in this case, liabilities."

"You're bat-shit crazy!" exclaimed the other guard.

"No. I'm just evil. Tendo Technique! Ranpa Tempu!" she screamed. She sliced them across the chest and they fell to their knees. She turned and looked at Kagetane.

"Can you place a protection bubble around us for a moment?" she asked. Kagetane, who was still the entire time, moved suddenly to face her.

"My dear, have I ever told you how interesting you are? I must say, it's never a dull moment with you around. The _projection field_ is already up." he said.

"Good. This will only take a few seconds..." she replied as she turned to the guards.

"You...traitorous...piece..."

"Someone...help..."

Suddenly, both of their heads exploded, covering the area as well as the projection field with blood and gore.

"That's for getting in my way. You can remove the bubble now." she said to Kagetane.

"My dear, the _projection field_ never goes away." he explained. Kohina tugged her his pant leg.

"Papa, why did she kill them? And without letting my join too...?" she asked with disappointment. Her question was literal, though.

"I'm wondering that myself, dear." replied Kagetane. "That and how she expects the person that summoned her here to react."

"I'm right here, you know. And my grandmother will understand. I hope." said Risa.

Inside...

Kisara Tendo and some CivSec guards were together in a room.

"...and I don't understand why you had to kill them." said Kisara in an annoyed tone.

"They were getting in my way. I brought some guests along and they were going to kill them." replied Risa.

"Guests?"

Kagetane's maniacal laugh sounded through the room as he appeared behind Kisara.

"Why hello there, Kisara Tendo. Miss me?" he asked jokingly.

"Kagetane. I could never miss you because you're always popping up. And where's my favorite child, Kohina?" she asked, unfased by his sudden appearance. Kohina appeared walking through the front door, completely covered in blood with her two swords drawn, also drenched in blood.

"Looks like she was busy finishing your grandkid's leftovers." said Kagetane. Kisara laughed.

"It seems like she hasn't changed either." she remarked. Risa looked at the three of them. What the hell was going on?! She expected a big battle to take place, but the scene unfolding before her was not unlike a few friends meeting up after not seeing each other for a few years.

"Would you two like something to eat or drink? Some dessert? Perhaps some tea?" offered Kisara.

 _'_ _ **What?! How come you didn't offer me any?!**_ _'_ angrily thought Risa.

"Why certainly! Kohina, dear?"

"Okay, papa!" said Kohina as she bounced with joy, spilling a little blood on the floor.

"How rude of me, I apologize for Kohina's behavior. Dear, do wash yourself off?" said Kagetane.

"Okay papa." replied Kohina. Kisara pointed down the hall.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. Feel free to use as many towels as you need." she said. Kohina nodded and exited the room.

Kisara then addressed the two guards in the room. "And you two. Please make Mr. Hiruko something to eat with some tea, please." she ordered.

"It's too bad my boy couldn't make it. This reunion's it _die_ for." he said. He giggled twistedly at his joke and even Kisara grinned a little. Risa felt a little sick. Sure she was "evil", but this was getting a little fucked up. An urban legend was standing in her house making dead jokes about her grandfather and her grandmother was genuinely laughing at them. Meanwhile, his ten-year-old daughter was in their bathroom washing blood from her victims off of her.

"I agree." said Kisara. "Do you want to know what happened to him?"

A guard came in with some food and tea and placed it on the table that Kisara was sitting at. He pulled out three chairs and Kisara motioned for Kagetane to sit in one, to which he did.

"Miss Tendo, I must say, you're quite different than I remember. You used to have a lot of...bloodlust in your eyes before." he said. He then motioned to Risa without looking at her. "Much like that young lady right now."

Kisara laughed again. Geez, how many times was she going to do that? It was seriously creeping Risa out. Her grandmother didn't usually laugh. Not like this, at least.

"Kagetane, I'm an elderly woman now. I'm too old to be angry at the world anymore. I've passed that legacy onto my beautiful granddaughter, Risa. And speaking of Rentaro, I hope she finds someone who can understand our ideals." she explained. Now it was Kagetane's turn to laugh.

"So, are you still hunting your family? Or is there some new diabolical plan in motion?" he asked not unlike a schoolboy asking for juicy gossip.

"Some of them are still in hiding, but I'm tired of chasing after them. I'll leave that job to Risa when she's ready. What about you? I heard word of another Legacy a few months ago. I assume you have something to do with that?" she asked.

"Well, you know me, always chasing after adventure! Did you hear? Kohina and I abducted the protector of Tokyo a few months back!" he said. He chuckled as if that was a casual thing to bring up in a conversation. Kisara actually seemed delighted to hear that.

"You mean Seitenshi? Heh, "protector of Tokyo" my ass. She can't even protect herself. What did you do with her? Please tell me all the details."

 _'_ _ **Why do I get the feeling that she's not asking for the details because she's concerned...?**_ _'_ thought Risa.

"Well, your granddaughter was there, isn't that right, my dear?" he asked Risa.

"...I'm going to go check on Kohina." replied Risa. That was half-true. She was wondering what was taking Kohina so long, but also, she wanted to get the fuck out of there. She swore the air was getting thicker Risa left the room as Kisara continued their conversation. Risa walked up to the bathroom door and placed her ear against it, only to hear some man singing in the shower.

"...I'm glad I didn't just barge in." she murmured. Risa left the bathroom door and began to explore the house while also looking for Kohina. She eventually found her way to the basement and entered a room marked "CC Holding Chamber 1", only to see that Kohina was standing in the room next to a comatose Enju Aihara, reaching a hand over to her face.

"That's Enju Aihara, right?" she asked, causing Kohina to jump back and quickly hide her hands behind her back.

"Ah! H-huh?! U-um I think s-so!" she said nervously, obviously caught off guard with Risa's sudden appearance. Risa walked up to them and placed a hand on Enju's face.

"She's pretty, for however old she is. I sure didn't look like this when I was younger." she said. She looked back at the exit and momentarily hoped her grandmother wasn't showing Kagetane her baby photos. Kohina looked at her with hateful eyes when she turned away from her, but quickly returned to being cute and innocent when she turned back.

"Um...why are you here?" she asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing. Were you going to kill her?" she asked in reply.

"Uh...I...asked you first!" she said. Risa sighed and gave in.  
"I was exploring. I had forgotten that grandmother had this room built here. Now, your turn. I can sense when people are close to death, and Enju is. So, were you going to kill her?" she asked again. Kohina merely tilted her head a bit.

"I think papa's calling me, gotta go bye!" she quickly said before dashing out of the room back towards Kagetane and Kisara. Risa smiled a little. She guessed it was her turn to be a bit creepy. She looked down at Enju.

"I wish I could kill you too. But grandmother seems to have different plans." she muttered before turning around and following Kohina back.

Kisara was, of course, still laughing at whatever sick joke the two had made. Kohina was standing next to Kagetane obediently.

"She sure put ip a fight, she did! They don't call her the protector of Tokyo Area for nothi-" started Kagetane before he was interrupted by his ringing phone. He wasted no time in picking it up during their conversation. He stood up and faced away from them.

"Hello? Oh, hello there, I was wondering what happened to you. Are you ready to tell me what you know now?...Uh huh...uh huh...mmhmmm...well unfortunately, that's not enough information. Until you can give me something _useful_ , you'll stay and cook for all I care." he said without emotion. Angry screaming emerged from the phone, and Kagetane held it away from his ear without saying a word. When it finally subsided, he returned the phone to his ear.

"I don't care about your "college tuition fees", tell me what I want to know and I'll come back and turn off the oven...Mmhmm...uh huh...uh huh...well, that wasn't so hard, was it? Unfortunately, I forgot to buy groceries this morning, and I could really go for some crispy human tonight, so I'll see you in about two-to-three hours until you're juuuust right." he said. The screaming ensued again, but Kagetane cut off the conversation and turned back around to them.

As he pocketed the phone as sat back down, he looked at Kisara. "My apologies. Some people are just _so_ rude sometimes." he said.

"You're one to talk..." mumbled Risa.

"Who was that?" asked Kisara.

"Oh, just a guy I did a favor for in exchange for some information. He skipped out on me, so I stuck him in my oven and turned it to low heat! But that was about a couple hours ago, so in a little bit he'll be nice and toasty." he said casually.

"You cooked him alive?" Kisara asked in awe. "That's pretty evil, even for me."

"Well, not all of us can be like young Mr. Satomi. Or should I say "late" Mr. Satomi?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I never told you what I did to him. Old age makes you forget a lot of things. Rentaro, bless his soul, always believed in doing the right thing, even if evil was the only option. That got in the way of my ideals, and we argued for a while. I eventually got sick of it and stabbed him to death, with that sword." explained Kisara. She pointed to Risa's sword, and Risa looked at it. A lot of important people sure have died at the blade of this sword.

"You killed your own husband with this? Why'd you even marry him if you knew what he was like?" asked Risa.

"Risa dear, love knows no boundaries. Remember that, just in case you fall in love with a girl, or Gastrea." she said. Risa decided to ignore the Gastrea comment (was it a joke?))

"Fat chance. I don't need a partner to fulfill my life's purpose." she said.

"Quite the contrary." replied Kisara. "The purpose of life is to live it to the fullest. The fullest being to reproduce. At least do that. We need to continue the Tendo line as long as we can, am I right?" she said. Kisara laughed as Risa's cheeks burned. Why was she getting lectured about her reproducing Why was she getting lectured at all? And what about what she said before? If Risa fell in love with a girl (or Gastrea; haha, grandma) she couldn't reproduce and the Tendo line would end at her. So, was that also a joke? Risa felt that this was probably why she said she wasn't going to find a partner. Kagetane's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I heard my boy's Initiator is here. How about we go have a visit?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, you must be mistaken. The Initiator is long dead, buried in the Outer Zone.

 _'_ _ **She's all chummy with this guy, so why doesn't she want him to see Enju?**_ _'_ Risa asked herself.

"I think this concludes this gathering, Kagetane. Take your Initiator and leave please." she said. Kagetane remained silent for a while, just staring at Kisara. Then he suddenly stood up.

"Very well, as you wish. Kohina, honey? It's time we took our leave."

"Yes papa!"

As they approached the front doors, Kagetane turned one last time to Kisara. "Well, Miss Tendo, it's been a pleasure catching up. I bid you adieu." And with that, they walked out of the place. Kisara let out a sigh of relief as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That was close." she said.  
"I wouldn't say that." said Risa. "That little girl was snooping around while I was...snooping around.

Kisara put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm..."

"That kind of begs the question of why there isn't any security of any sort down there. Anyway, you told the hospital to release me?" Risa asked.

"Yes, I wanted to...come closer..." ordered Risa.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Risa moved closer.

"More."

Risa moved closer.

"A little more."

Risa moved closer. Their faces were close. She didn't know what kind of stuff her grandmother was into, but she hoped it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"What do you want me to do now?" asked Risa.

"I want you to...get slapped!" yelled Kisara as she tried to slap Risa. Risa quickly evaded the attack. This was something that seriously annoyed Kisara.

"Don't dodge it! Now I'm pissed off!" Her grandmother was a very violent woman, so abuse attempts like this (even if she was playing around) were normal.

"Sit still and take your punishment like a good girl!"

Kisara chased her for a while. For a so called "old woman" she was just as energetic as when she was younger.

"W-wait! Grandma!" Risa yelled. Risa called her "Grandma" when the two weren't being serious. "What was that for?!"

"For getting defeated by that...IMPOSTER!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You mean Kagetane and Kohina?" Risa asked.

"No, I meant Rentaro's dead apparition! Of course I mean those two!" she yelled sarcastically. When not serious, her grandma was also louder. Another trait exhibited when she was younger.

"What do you mean "imposter"?" she asked.

"Go follow them and find out." Kisara replied.

"Follow them? They've got a minute head start and even if they didn't you might as well have told me to kill a Level 5 Gastrea with my spit." she said. "Grandma, I love you to death and all so no offense, but you're full of shit." she joked.

"Maybe." Kisara replied.

"Can I go home now? It's been a long three months." asked Risa. Kisara nodded.

"You may. Thank you for coming over immediately and I hope to see you again before I die."

"Stop saying stuff like that, Grammy. We both know that you're not going to die for a long time."

"Maybe." Risa hugged Kisara and began to leave.

"Oh, Risa?" said Kisara suddenly.

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Please do try to restrain yourself from killing my staff. I can only cover for you so much.

 _'_ _ **She's been covering for me?! That's why I haven't been arrested yet, I guess.**_ _'_ thought Risa.

"I'll try." she replied.

"You better. Because the next time you do, I'll kill you."

"Not if I kill you first."

They stared at each other tensely before breaking into laughter. Risa left and walked to her house. She placed her sword down on the ground next to her and laid in a futon.

"It's been a long day, but I'm sure it will be a longer tomorrow..." she mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Kagetane and Kohina were in an abandoned house. Kagetane was moving the burnt body out of the oven.

"Did you get it?" he asked suddenly. Kohina held up a vial of blood.

"Yes papa."

"Excellent. With this, we'll be able to-ooh! He had some food in his bag. I guess he won't be needing it any time soon. Come now, dear."

"Yes papa!"

Kagetane prepared their plates and they both ate at their makeshift table.

* * *

 **From Flash: Wow, okay. This was the longest chapter so far. It's even longer than the other three combined! In all honesty, I should have stopped somewhere earlier, but I wanted to get done with episode 1 soon. Now that that's over, time for episode 2!**

 **Like always, please review and tell me how horrible this story is or whatevs.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Episode 2: Kyosuke and Enju

**From Flash: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day...

Risa woke up in a good mood for once. It was probably because of her meeting with her grandmother the previous day. She was always happy after she visited her. She even made herself breakfast, although it tasted pretty shitty. Risa ended up eating cereal. She got dressed and left her house with half an hour to spare. She was headed to school for the first time in three months. She wondered how much things had changed.

"Then again, nothing probably changed, heh..." she mumbled to herself. But a sudden voice caused her to freeze up.

"Hey there, sis." came the voice. Who was that? It didn't sound like Kagetane. The voice said "sis", and there was only one person who called her that. She prayed that it was some random hot guy calling her by a nickname. Though she would have to tell him that "sis" was inappropriate. Risa turned to face whoever had talked to her to see her brother Kyosuke leaning against a tree that was near her. He stood up and approached her with a cool wave.

"Long time no-" Risa took the opportunity to aim her sword at his throat like she did with Kagetane, stopping his advance.

"Kyo. What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded with an icy glare. Kyosuke grabbed her sword by the blade and moved it out of the way as he resumed approaching her.

"I see you still haven't changed, sis. I'm wearing your uniform, so that means I'm going to school, what else?" he replied in an annoyed tone. Risa's eyes widened.

"Huh?! What do you mean _"I'm going to school"_?!" she asked, imitating his voice. Kyosuke just casually shrugged.  
"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he asked as he gestured to himself. "I, am gooooiiiiing to schoooool." he replied as he made motions with his hand for emphasis. Risa, though slightly annoyed at his obnoxiousness, decided to focus on what he said.

"NOOOO! But that's MY school! You can't go there!" she screamed. Kyosuke shrugged again

"Well enjoy the first hour or so of it, cause I'll be going there after I meet up with Grandma Kisara."

"But why?! And when did you get here?! And why are you here?! Why why why?!" whined Risa. Kyosuke shook his head, ignoring all of her questions.  
"Dunno. All she said was "Get the hell over here". Wanna skip class and come with?" he offered.

"No, thank you very much." Risa replied smugly. "Unlike you, I actually have friends that I need to see again." As soon as the words left her mouth, Risa knew that Kyosuke knew that she was lying. She decided that resistance was futile and that she should probably see why Kyosuke had been summoned to her grandmother.

"Fine. Let's go."

"That's more like it. Lead the way, sis."

Risa led the way to the all-too-familiar dojo-like building. She entered.  
"Grandmother, you have company." she said as she walked in. Kisara put down her book and looked at her.  
"Risa. Welcome back. I have some tea here if you want some. Come sit." she said.

"Sure. But look who's here." she replied as she stepped out of the way, allowing Kyosuke to enter.

"Howdy, Grams. Long time no-" Risa and Kisara both threw punches at him, but he dodged both attacks.

"Whoa! Do you guys hate me _that_ much?!" he asked.

"Don't dodge us! Now we're BOTH pissed off! And yes, we do hate you very very much!" said the Tendos simultaneously. Kyosuke laughed casually and smiled.

"Guess the more things change, the more they stay the same, am I right?" he asked, slightly reminiscing about the past.

"Only idiots say that." replied Kisara coldly.

"Why do people keep dodging us...?" mumbled Risa.  
"Sooooo, anyway, why did you call me here Grams?" asked Kyosuke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you actually had a purpose in life." said Kisara. Kyosuke frowned.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you were such a bitch." he mumbled in reply.

"What was that?!"

"Grandma, you're getting off-topic." reminded Risa.

"Right. It was Kyosuke's fault though. Anyway! Since Kagetane's pet was sniffing around yesterday, I realized that Enju was no longer safe. I have decided to entrust her to you, Kyosuke." she explained. Risa's eyes shot open.  
"What?! Really?! Him?!"

"Enju? You mean, Grandfather's Rabbit Model Initiator, Enju Aihara?" asked Kyosuke. Kisara nodded.  
"Yes."  
"You guys are missing the point!" exclaimed Risa. "How come he gets Enju, grandmaaaaaa?!"

"Risa, although you're similar to me when I was your age, you act way more like a brat. Follow me, Kyosuke. Risa, stay here like a good little girl." said Kisara as she led Kyosuke down into the basement where Enju was. Risa was practically blowing steam out of her nose. She was pretty pissed. When they got there, Kisara turned on the lights and approached Enju. She switched off the machine she was hooked up to.

"Enju should regain consciousness anytime now." she said to Kyosuke.

"I still don't understand. How is she here? She should have died long before Grandfather was supposed to. And why am I being entrusted with her protection? A-and you mentioned Kagetane. Like Kagetane Hiruko? He's still around? I thought he went dark after he helped Grandfather and his friends defeat a Stage 4 Gastrea." rambled Kyosuke. Kisara slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I forgot! I swear, my memory is just going to go completely one day. After we defeated that Stage 5-or was it 4?-Gastrea, I hooked Enju up to this life support machine to save her life. I entrust you because you're stronger than Risa."

 _'_ _ **Oh. So that's how it is.**_ _'_ thought Risa from outside the room (She followed them).

"And yes, Kagetane is back. But it's not him. Some man and his daughter, if she even really is his daughter, are using Kagetane and Kohina's identities. Probably to commit crimes."

"And you have a problem with that?" asked Risa as she entered the room.  
"Yes I do! I was just kidding around yesterday. I almost killed him when he laughed about Rentaro's death. And I didn't kill him, by the way. He's gone missing. He went with a team to confirm some rumors about a new Stage 5 Gastrea, but he's been gone for three months."

 _'_ _ **That's about the time I was put in the hospital...**_ _'_ thought Risa.

"That's good and all, but what will Enju say when she wakes up? The last time she was awake was about 40 years ago, right?" asked Kyosuke.

"I don't know. I just hope everything goes as planned." replied Kisara. Kyosuke rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, that's encouraging." he said sarcastically. Kisara threw another punch at him suddenly. He ducked under the blow.

"Don't be a smartass! And stop dodging me!" she yelled.

"Well, I'm gonna go into the other room. Tell me when she wakes up. Come on Risa, I gotta talk to you." said Kyosuke as he left with Risa in tow. Kisara sighed.

 _'_ _ **Why does he have to be such a pain...?**_ _'_ she thought.

"Right back at ya." came Kyosuke's voice from outside. Kisara's eyes widened for a second before turning into a glare.

 _'_ _ **One day my punch will connect...**_ _'_ she thought.

"Keep tellin' yourself that!" yelled Kyosuke from the next room.

"How the-?! Hey! She's up!" exclaimed Kisara in shock as she witnessed Enju stir. But instead of slowly rising, Enju suddenly shot up with a start, eyes red. She hopped off of the Life Support machine and made a beeline towards Kisara to attack. Kisara reached for her sword, but remembered that Risa now owned it.

 _'_ _ **Maybe I should think of getting my own sword...**_ _'_ she thought as Enju approached her. Enju made it to her in no time and threw a high kick, only stopping when her foot was right by Kisara's ear. The sudden motion made a breeze brush past Kisara's face.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! Where's Rentaro?!" Kisara winced when she said "Rentaro".

"My name is Kisara Tendo. I was...a friend of Rentaro's. You're in my basement. And Rentaro's...not here. Don't you remember me?" said Kisara. Enju slowly put her foot down, her face one of shock.

"K-Kisara? But you're so...old!" said Enju in shock. Kisara laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said.

"Liar! Kisara's seventeen!" suddenly exclaimed Enju. She winded up for another kick as Risa entered the room.

"Grandma!" she yelled as she drew her sword. She was about to slash Enju, who got ready to defend herself against her captors, but Kisara held up her hand.

"Stay your blade, child."  
"But-"

Kisara gave her a death stare, and Risa sheathed her sword. Enju's eyes returned to normal as she finally noticed Risa's appearance. She ran and gave her a hug, which was only at her knees, given Enju's small size.

"Kisara!" she said happily. Risa' cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Um...who are you?" she asked. Kisara gave Enju a hurt look.

"Why I-, why are you calling her Kisara? I'm Kisara!"

"Shut up, you old bag!" Enju yelled as she tightened her grip on Kisara right as Kyosuke walked into the room.

"So, is she awake yet?" he asked with a bored tone. Enju turned and looked at him. Her expression changed dramatically to one of joy and relief.

"Rentaro!" she cheered as she ran and hugged him tighter than her hold on Risa. Kisara gritted her teeth.

"That isn't Rentaro!"

"I said shut up, grandma!"

"So this is Enju Aihara?" asked Kyosuke as he looked at her.

"Yes. And she's just as rude as I remember." said Kisara as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Enju?" Enju looked up at him with concern.

"Yes Rentaro?"

Kyosuke shook his head. "I'm not who you think I am. Rentaro Satomi is my grandfather, and that old woman is Kisara Tendo, my grandmother." he said. Enju looked at Kisara with confusion. She then pointed to Risa.  
"But that girl-"

"That's Risa Tendo, my sister and Kisara's granddaughter." said Kyosuke.  
"I'll explain." said Kisara. "You were put under a medically induced coma a short time after you, me, and Rentaro, as well as our friends worked together to take down a Stage 4 Gastrea. Your corruption level became too high, so you put under the coma and hooked up to a life support machine. The life support system had some sort of reaction with the Gastrea virus inside of you, so you retained a ten-year-old body the whole time." explained Kisara. Enju looked frightened.  
"H-how old am I?" she asked worriedly.

"...about fifty years old. Now, I know that this must be scary news, so please don't freak out. Just stay calm." she said. Enju's eyes began watering.  
"Wh-where...is he? I...I want to see him right now!" she demanded.

"You...can't." replied Kisara solemnly. Enju's eyes immediately turned red at her words.

"W-w-what do you mean I can't?!" she asked.

"...you know..."

"He's dead." said Risa bluntly. Kisara gave Risa an angry look.  
"No! He's...just...not here right now..." said Kisara. Enju began wobbling around the room, clawing at her head like it was about to explode.

"No...that can't be true...Rentaro..." Her eyes were rapidly shifting between red and her normal brown as she stumbled around the room like a drunk person.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Soon." Kisara assured her. Kyosuke looked at Enju with a grimace on his face. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her wobbling.

"Listen, how about we head back to my place and I'll let you get some sleep? You need to let your mind adjust to all of what you just heard." he offered. Enju's lip was quivering, but she managed a slow nod. Kyosuke looked up at Kisara.

"Okay, granny. I'll do what you asked and protect her. Is her corrosion rate ever gonna go down though?" he asked.

"Probably not. She _is_ still a cursed child, even if it has been a while." replied Kisara.

"Then what was the point of the life support you had her on?!"  
"What do yo think, genius?! We were trying to make a cure. And we failed. If only we had more time."

Kyosuke sighed. "So what's gonna happen then? Are you going to keep trying to make a cure for her?" he asked. Kisara nodded.

"Of course I will. What, you think I'm going to let Rentaro down again? Not anymore." Kyosuke nodded, but suddenly felt a tiny hand wriggle into his own. He looked down to see Enju holding his hand.

"Enju?"

Enju nodded, then he followed shortly after.

"Alright. Granny. Risa." he said with a nod to both of them. He then exited Kisara's residence with Enju, but not before Kisara yelled after him.

"And stop calling me granny! Ungrateful son of a..."

"Grandma, let's go." said Risa. "We have some preparations to make, I assume."

"Yes, you do." came a voice from behi-

Risa quickly drew her sword and pointed it at Kagetane as he aimed one of his guns at her.

"My dear, we've _gotta_ stop meeting like this." he joked.

"State your business!" said Risa angrily. Kagetane ignored her, though.

"So Enju's up and at it again, is she? Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!"

"Well, instead of following her, why did you come here?" asked Kisara.

"Because he wanted to make a statement." answered Risa. Kagetane held up one finger.

"Actually, young lady, I came here to show you something." With that, Kagetane holstered his gun and produced a small, clear vial with a blue liquid inside of it from his coat.

"I believe this is what you've been looking for for the past forty years." he said. Kisara's eyes widened and she was speechless.

"No way! You're bluffing!" yelled Risa. Kagetane merely shook his head.

"I figured you'd say that. Dear?"

Suddenly, a little girl appeared from behind Kagetane. She was obviously a Cursed Child because her eyes were red. Kagetane handed her the vial and she drank a sip. Immediately, she grunted and held her head. After a few seconds, her eyes reverted back to normal.

"You see? A one-step solution to all of your Cursed Children problems."

"Impossible..." mumbled Kisara.

"Hand it over. We need it for Enju." ordered Risa. Kagetane's expression seemed to darken.

"What's in it for me?" he asked darkly.

"You bas-"

"I'll...give myself to you. As your right-hand person. In exchange for the cure." Risa offered. Kagetane shook his head.  
"As kinky as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline, my dear. If I needed assistants, I could get as many Cursed Children as I wanted All I need to do is promise them a better life than what they have from CivSec's rules. Have you ever even _been_ to the Outer Zone?" he taunted. Risa's eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe the ridiculous offer that she had just made.

"You're nothing but filth." she spat.

"Says the one who just tried to give herself to me."

"Touche, prick."

Kagetane walked past them towards the door where Kyosuke and Enju left. "I'll tell you what I want. Enju Aihara. Give her to me, and you can cure as many CCs as you want." he said. Kisara immediately shook her head.

"No deal! I won't let Rentaro down!" Kagetane looked up towards the sky.

"Ah yes, not-so-young Mr. Satomi..." He turned his head around to look at the both of them, his eyes creepy as always.

"I'll tell you what I told him when we first met. I will destroy this world one day. And no one will hinder my efforts."  
Kagetane turned to them and bowed, taking his hat off. He stood back up after a second and put his hat back on.

"If you won't give her to me, then I'll just take her. I'm sure you've been wondering where my daughter's been this whole time." he said as he tilted his head. They could tell that in that moment, his face probably matched his mask. Risa suddenly ran at him, sword drawn.  
"Wait!" yelled Kisara. When Risa got in range, she was stopped by his Projection Field.

"Oh dear, have I made young miss Tendo angry?"

Risa slammed her sword on the field multiple times, and it glowed every time she hit it, but it only made a few cracks. Kagetane held his fingers together.

"Well if you're going to be like that...Maximum Pain." he said as he snapped his fingers. The field expanded, efficiently destroying most of the house. Risa and Kisara were buried under rubble. Kagetane bowed once again.

"Ladies." He left out of the front door.

Meanwhile...

Kyosuke walked with Enju, hand in hand. To Enju, it was almost like Rentaro was there holding her hand. Kyosuke resembled Rentaro a little, but there were also a few noticeable differences, so it didn't feel the same to her. She looked up at him.

"It's...K-Kyosuke, right?" Kyosuke looked down at her and nodded.

"Mmhmm. What's up?" he asked her.

"What was Rentaro like?" she asked. Kyosuke looked back up and put a hand to his chin.

"Well, he cared a lot about Kisara, even when she was after her family. He always talked about you, and how much it hurt him that you were under a coma." Enju smiled a little to herself. Even as the years went by, he still cared about her. Kyosuke shrugged.  
"I don't know much else about him since I wasn't assigned to the Tokyo Area for the last few years or so, and then he-...Y-you'll have to ask Kisara for details." he finished. Enju nodded.

"So how did he...die?"

Kyosuke shook his head. "Don't listen to my brat sister. His death was just a rumor, it hasn't been confirmed. No one's found a body, so the people are split both ways."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Of course not." said Kyosuke proudly. "He's out there, somewhere. I'm sure he'll show up when he finds out you're out of your coma."

They walked past a clothing store and Enju saw some Tenchu Girls clothes and accessories on sale. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.  
"Oh yeah, I heard you liked that Techi Girls show." Kyosuke remarked. Enju looked at him angrily, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she remembered how Rentaro commonly made the same mistake. She decided that, for old time's sake, she would answer him the same way she usually did with Rentaro.

"It's _Tenchu_ Girls!" she exclaimed happily. She let go of his hand and ran to the window, pressing her face against it. Kyosuke walked up behind her.

"Well, I heard they're working on a thirteenth season." Enju looked back at him with a shocked expression.

"Season...thirteen?" she asked. Kyosuke winced. He'd almost forgotten that she must have missed a lot of the show in her absence. He was just glad that it was still on-going, even after forty years.

"How about I get the seasons that you've missed for you on DVD?" he offered. Enju nodded eagerly, but then put a hand to her chin.  
"Thirteen seasons..."

"And also a live-action movie." Enju looked at him excitedly. "Really?!"

"Mmhmm. They're actually showing it in theaters next week. how about I take you to see it?" Enju ran and hugged him.

"Thanks, Renta-...Kyosuke. I mean Kyosuke." He chuckled and patted her head.

"Call me Kyo."

 _'_ _ **I wonder if she was like this with Grandfather...it must have been nice, having such a cute and spunky companion like Enju around.**_ _'_ he thought.  
"For now, let's get home." Enju smiled and retrieved his hand before nodding in agreement.

"Oka-!"

"I FOUND YOU."

Enju quickly turned around and ducked in time to avoid Kohina's slashes from her swords. Enju backflipped out of her range alongside, her Initiator instincts kicking in. Kyosuke moved away from her as well. Kohina was breathing heavily, her face shined with animalistic lust for blood. For Enju's blood.

"What the-? It's Kohina?!"

"Enju! I'm so glad that you woke up! Now I can kill you!" said Kohina. Enju looked up at Kyosuke.

"How is she-?"

"Kohina and Kagetane have been in hiding since you all took down Aldebaran forty plus years ago. They just recently resurfaced, not looking a day older than before. None of us know how it happened, but apparently, they're no longer on our side." he explained.

 _' **I'll have to tell her later about them being imposters. I don't want her or Kagetane catching on that we know until it's the right time.** '_ he thought.

"DIE!" yelled Kohina as she rushed Enju, who got ready to kick her. Kyosuke pushed her out of the way and blocked the attack from Kohina with his Varanium broadsword that he drew with a flick of his wrist. Kohina clashed with him for a moment before breaking the clash, pushing them both back. Kohina looked at him for what seemed like the first time since she appeared.

"Don't get in my way or I'll kill you." Kyosuke flinched.  
 _'_ _ **Tch, how can she say that so calmly?!**_ _'_

Kohina rushed Enju again, but Kyosuke remained in her way.

"Are you deaf or something?" asked Kohina.

"Shut up, I heard you. I'm just confident that I can take you." replied Kyosuke.  
"Think again." Kohina dashed towards Kyosuke this time. She dodged the two slashes he made and easily got behind him, making a downward slash with both of her swords. Kyosuke lifted his sword onto his shoulders horizontally, blocking both of the attacks. He thrusted his sword up and did a back kick, sending Kohina flying back. She landed on her feet, sliding across the floor a little.

"How did you do that?" asked Kohina.

"Do what?" Kyosuke asked mockingly.

"Don't play dumb with me, stupid. How did you block my attack and then counter me?" she asked with an irritated tone. Kyosuke casually looked over to the side.  
"Weeeeell, I'm not really sure, but I think my rank of sixteen has something to do with it." he said casually. Both Kohina's and Enju's eyes widened.

"No way..." mumbled Enju.

"You're rank...sixteen?"

"In the world." finished Kyosuke with a grin. Kohina backed up for a second, slightly intimidated. But soon she clutched her gut and broke into laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Yeah, right. Rank sixteen..." She suddenly held up both of her swords again.

"You're lying."

"Oh?" said Kyosuke cockily. "Why don't you come on and find out if what I said was true, then?" This only seemed to piss Kohina off.  
"Grrrrraaaaaaah!" she screamed as she engaged him again, making multiple slashes at him with her swords. Kyosuke blocked each of them with his broadsword, but eventually he couldn't keep up, so he resorted to just dodging them. Kohina's speed eventually triumphed, and she managed to trip him with a kick. He landed on his back with a grunt, and his sword slid out of his grip.

"K-Kyo...!" screamed Enju worriedly. She tried to intervene, but Kyosuke waved his hand.  
"Stay back! I can handle her!" he yelled.  
"Oh really?!" asked Kohina. She stabbed her sword into his abdomen, causing him to gasp and spew blood from his mouth.

"Stop! Telling! Lies!" She stabbed him repeatedly in his mid-section, making him grunt each time.

"Kyosuke! Kohina, stop it! It's me you want!" screamed Enju. Kohina didn't stop stabbing him though, and his eyes eventually rolled back in his head as his body went limp. She continued stabbing him even after that, and eventually stopped when Enju shoved her to the ground.

"I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kohina immediately got up and kicked Enju down. She slowly approached her.

"Now I'm going to kill you...exactly like I killed him!"

"Not in this lifetime."

Kohina tried to turn and slash, but she wasn't fast enough to stop the force that knocked her into the nearby Tenchu Girls store. Enju looked up to see Kyosuke looking completely unharmed even though he was just stabbed repeatedly.

"Kyo! H-how are you...?!" Kyosuke winked at her.  
"You don't get to be rank sixteen in the world if you go down that easily." Enju smiled, but it quickly dissipated when Kohina reemerged, slashing wildly at him. He jumped back, but Kohina continued assaulting him. He countered her blow-for-blow, but he eventually saw an opening and did a horizontal slash at her neck. Right before he could lop her head off, a strong force stopped his swing. He turned to see Kagetane with his hand on the blade of his broadsword.

"Kagetane?!" exclaimed Enju in surprise.

"What the?!" _'_ _ **He...he stopped my swing with nothing but his hand?!**_ _'_

"Good night." said Kagetane as he held his free hand up next to Kyosuke's cheek.

"Endless Scream!" Kyosuke's eyes widened and he quickly moved his head back right as a beam of red emerged from Kagetane's hand. If he had stayed, he would have easily been decapitated by the beam. He used the momentum to duck and deliver a low sweeping kick. Kagetane merely lifted his foot up to dodge the sweep and brought it down on Kyosuke's leg, causing him to yelp in pain and roll away from him while holding his leg.

"Kyo?! Kyosuke!" yelled Enju. Kagetane now directed his attention to her.

"My my, it's been so long since we've last seen you, Miss Aihara. But it seems neither of us have changed since way back when. You should consider yourselves lucky, because we're done for now. Kohina."

"Yes papa." Kohina threw a smoke bomb down. As it enveloped them, Kohina smiled at Enju.

"It was good to see you again, Enju! Let's play again sometime soon, okay?"

She didn't give her time to answer as the smoke shrouded them. When it dissipated, they were gone.

* * *

 **From Flash: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kyosuke is my oc if you didn't know, though you probably did considering how he's Risa's brother so now I feel like an idiot :P**

 **Anyway, my consistency is the worst isn't it? XD So don't expect any sort of preset word amount for the future chapters. They can be longer or shorter depending on what I deem is a good stopping point. Also, don't expect any new chapters anytime soon. There's been a slight delay with the story, but my brother and I are working on it, so please be patient.**

 **In the meantime, please tell me how I did ^_^ I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep posting these chapters regardless of the type of reviews I get, but I'm still curious as to what you guys think. Did I nail Enju? Did I represent what Kisara would be like as an old woman pretty good? How about Kagetane and Kohina? Did I do good with them as well? And how about the ocs? Do you like Risa and Kyosuke? Do they fit into the plot well? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

 **Like I said, you don't absolutely have to review. I'm just happy that people are reading this. Really, I appreciate you at least taking the time out of your day to read my work. It makes me feel kinda like a real author, y'know?**

 **Peace.**


	6. Goodbye From Flash

**From Flash: Sorry guys, it turns out that the "slight delay" was actually a lot bigger than we thought. It's a long story, but we ended up losing all of what we typed, including everything from the previous chapters. We've been spending our time trying to get everything back, but it's become apparent that it's impossible.**

 **So because of this, I've lost my inspiration to continue this story. Again, I'm really sorry, but I just don't want to have to re-type everything. So I'm ending this story now. Thank you to those (two people) who reviewed, and goodbye. I'm not sure when my next story will be up, or if I'll even make another story. So don't wait up for me.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
